Evil Carl
Evil Carl Karl is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episodes "Where's Perry? Part 1 & 2". Although usually loyal and friendly in the series, Carl is arrogant and self-serving due to the effects of an Ultimate-Evil-inator Ray in both episodes. He was voiced by Tyler Mann, who also played Tony Marzulo. Biography ''Where's Perry, Part 1'' The story starts when Doofenshmirtz reveals his latest Ultimate-Evil-inator, as he intends to use on Major Monogram in order to turn him into his evil sidekick, which would give Doofenshmirtz access to the OWCA computer network. He knows that Monogram sunbathes on the roof every afternoon, so he bounces the ray off of a satellite to the OWCA building. However, the beam reflects off a mirror Monogram is holding and accidentally hits Carl. Believing that his plan to turn Major Monogram evil has succeeded, Doofenshmirtz arrives at the OWCA headquarters and orders Monogram to carry his things inside, much to Monogram's confusion. After a moment of confusion, they are both captured by Carl, who walks into the room while caressing a skull. Carl announces that he now plans to take over the Tri-State Area for himself, which made Doofenshmirtz realize that the ray actually hit Carl. Monogram and Doofenshmirtz are imprisoned in a cell, though Carl allows them to have a smoothie machine in an effort to be seen as civilized in spite of his new-found evil personality. Carl explains his newfound motivation through a choreographed musical number, and forces Doofenshmirtz to work for him as his unpaid intern, claiming all of Doofenshmirtz's evil inventions as his own. As Doofenshmirtz shows an unimpressed Carl his inventions, Monogram calls Perry on the phone using a long tube made of the extra straws from the smoothie machine; he is only able to get out a short warning before the straws collapse. Perry disables the security systems and rushes in to save Major Monogram, but is quickly captured by Carl, who confessed that he deliberately left the straws to Monogram in order to lure Perry. Carl then reveals his diabolical plan to use the O.W.C.A. supercomputer to bring the entire Tri-State Area to its knees. Doofenshmirtz tries to give the plan a name, but he is sent out of the room in disgrace. As Doofenshmirtz angrily calls Carl a grouch, he leans against the trap release switch on the wall, accidentally freeing Perry. However, Carl anticipates this and summons evil robotic duplicates of the Flynn-Fletcher family to try and defeat Perry. After evading the robots, Perry locks the computer, forbidding Carl from accessing it. Carl orders Doofenshmirtz to stop Perry, so Doofenshmirtz runs around the room preparing each of his inventions to fire. Carl tells him not to use them all at once, but Doofenshmirtz didn't get the message as they all fire, striking Perry in a flash of light and causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke. Upset by this turn of events, Carl berates Doofenshmirtz for this. ''Where's Perry, Part 2'' Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry, since Perry's pawprint is necessary to unlock the computer. He then uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and deduces that it was a machine called the Go-Home-inator that zapped him. Carl decides to take an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots to the Flynn-Fletcher home to recapture Perry. As Carl leaves, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Carl mocking Monogram by calling him "Mono-grampa", but Monogram says that Carl is just using Doofenshmirtz to get what he wanted and then left him behind, a thought that greatly upsets Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher robots break into the house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. Carl becomes frustrated upon realizing Perry is not there, as it turns out that Perry has been transported to Africa near where his family is, and is hiding in a bush covered in rare exotic flowers. He gets a message on his video-watch from Carl and quickly throws the watch away, but not before Carl gets a glimpse of the flowers. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane and they take off for the African location, and Carl gloats that once he gets Perry's pawprint to unlock the computer, he can finally take over the O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area, as well as getting some extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A. offices, Monogram manages to convince Doofenshmirtz to release him so that they can stop Carl, saying that Carl will beat Doofenshmirtz in taking over the Tri-State Area first. Together, they take Monogram's spare jet and a GPS tracker to fly to Africa, and Doofenshmirtz uses spare parts from the plane to build a Re-Good-inator to reverse the effects of Ultimate-Evil-inator. As Carl finally arrives in Africa and orders his robots to start tracking down Perry. As Phineas, Ferb, and their friends have been following Perry's footprints, they see him running into a cavern on the other side of a river. They try to cross the river on a log, but Carl (now wearing a dark purple cape) has caught up to them and orders the robot Lawrence to fire at the log. The robot blasts the log with a laser, causing the kids to fall screaming into the river. Perry rushes out, but Carl appears and tells him that he did it to lure him out for the sole reason of simply being evil, revealing that he made more robot versions of the other characters in the series. Anticipating this, Perry whistles for a group of wild animals to arrive to the scene, wearing fedoras like Perry's to symbolize their recruitment into the O.W.C.A. agency. Carl orders all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a massive battle. During the battle, Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash-landed their plane in the middle of the fight, though they survived. Though Doofenshmirtz finishes building the Re-Good-inator, it is mounted to the deck of the plane and can't turn; its aim is fixed directly at an X-shaped rock. Monogram tells Perry to bring Carl there so that Doofenshmirtz can shoot him with the Re-Good-inator, and Perry manages to lure Carl by taunting him with the paw that he wants for the codes. Carl follows him up to the rock, but realizes Perry's true intentions and backs out of range. Perry signals Doofenshmirtz to fire the -inator anyway, and he uses a picture of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray, which hits Carl, who is finally turned back to good. Monogram then congratulates Perry and allows him to go on vacation with his family. Afterwards, Monogram, Carl and Doofenshmirtz head back to Danville on the remaining jet, using its magnet to pick up all of the broken robot parts. Navigation Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Crime Lord Category:Businessmen Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Tragic Category:Usurper Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Creator Category:Teenagers Category:Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Betrayed Category:Stalkers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Necessary Evil Category:Servant of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Gaolers Category:Vandals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Strategic Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Friend of a Hero